carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hard Years
The Hard Years is an award-winning TV series set in the fictional town of Milerose Beach, Carrington Parish during the late 1930s and 1940s. It follows the wealthy English-speaking Stanhope family and the poor Dutch-speaking Kappel family, and their intertwined lives. The series has been especially commended for using both Dutch and English- The Kappels speak in Dutch and the Stanhopes speak English Other scenes are in English and the scenes are subtitled for the viewers.. This is the first fully bilingual television series in Brunant. Plot The Hard Years follows two families of different socio-economic background, the Kappels and the Stanhopes, who live in Milerose Beach. Season one began in 1938, with the depression still being felt in Brunant. Season one The Stanhopes are a typical upper-class family. They live in a large manor, have servants and are unawares of what is going on around them. The Kappel's are a poor family with a proud father and who just make it by minimally. One day, while going out into town, Mr. Kappel and Mrs. Stanhope have a chance meeting (a chance encounter). With war clouds looming over in Germany, the local fear they will go from one crisis (the depression) to another. During an earthquake in Milerose Beach, Mr. Kappel rescues Lisa Stanhope and tends for her. Young Louis quickly falls in love with her though Lisa does not see that at first. By the next episode the two are dating and the families have grown closer. The Stanhopes, in gratitude, give the family bread and fruit and invite them to a Christmas dinner at their home. At dinner, Louis and Lisa announce that they will be engaged. The season takes place in 1938. Season two July 1939: Hitler's warmongering have caused difficulties in Europe and at home the two families are facing crises. The Stanhopes are in financial difficulties due to the depression and their son James, who is studying in Scotland is set up with a wealthy American girl from Boston. James is more interested in a local girl who he regularly sees (Henneman) but his parents forbid it, as he is the heir to the estate. James is sent on the SS Athenia but the ship is torpedoed by a U-boat and he dies at sea. With their heir dead, the Stanhopes risk losing everything to Henry's cousin and her husband, the bitter Napiers. In order to prevent that, they need to ensure Louis and Lisa marry and produce an heir. But, Mr. Stanhope falls ill and he then rejoins the Realmarine in order to prevent his cousin from preparing for his death. Meanwhile the Kappels have lost everything when Johannes was swindled in a scam. He turns to drinking and gambling and when he is arrested for stealing, his wife Rosa leaves him. Louis is then left to produce for his family and seeing his parents unhappy eventually gets them back together. Season three Season three of The hard Years debuted in October 2013. The cast It has been announced that Davina Henneman will have a recurring role in the second season. Episodes Season 1 #''The Hard Years'' 27 September 2011 #''Milerose Beach'' 4 October 2011 #''Out and About'' 11 October 2011 #''Ten Years'' 18 October 2011 #''Mirror Image?'' 25 October 2011 #''No Bread'' 8 November 2011There was no episode on November 1 due to a special presentation.. #''A Chance Encounter'' 15 November 2011 #''Dark Clouds'' 22 November 2011 #''Rescued'' 29 November 2011 #''L.O.V.E.'' 6 December 2011 #''A Helping Hand'' 13 December 2011 #''Christmastime'' 20 December 2011 Music The music in the series is largely original work composed by Ralph Newman, though Martin Carlotti wrote a few songs as well. The episode L.O.V.E. featured a song with the same name by Nat King Cole and the final episode featued the song White Christmas by Bing Crosby. Reception The Hard Years was very well received by critics and viewers alike. The show has consistently been one of the most-viewed in Brunant, but viewership figures have been slightly lower in the second season. Magazine Revue has praised The Hard Years for the "gripping stories" and "excellent attention to detail" and the "historical authenticity of everything seen on the show". Notes Category:TV shows Category:BBN